Nightmare's Lullaby
by Timcanpy
Summary: Allen woke up one night because he had that same dream. His first thought every time he wakes up was "How did that lullaby go again?" -ONESHOT- -Allen's point of view- Rated T for a reason...


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this._

_I've always wanted to write a person's point of view story and now I have! Though... it's short..._

_I was dreaming one night and this sort of happened to me. (I'll tell you that at the bottom) I made this Allen's point of view because it's a little related to his story too... Sometimes I always hear a music (melody, song, lullaby, however you want to call that) when I was about to sleep. Then when I wake up, the song already ended. That didn't scare me though. It's just weird... Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

_**Update**: i changed it "a bit" and it has better grammar... according to me. And I don't hear music anymore... i just see random, nonsense dreams now haha...  
_

* * *

**Nightmare's Lullaby**

It's the same feeling again—the same feeling every other day. The feeling of fear. I can feel myself shaking, I can feel the cold sweat covering my body, and I can feel my hands twitching. I can even feel my hand trying to grab onto the bed sheets. I can hear myself breathing heavily, echoing in the small, dark, nearly emptied room. The darkness made me understand I'm back to reality. The only visible light was the dim moonlight shining through my small window. The moon wasn't full and it was about to disappear.

The song ended right when my tired eyes shot open. Without it, I cannot sleep. It may sound sad and gross, but it's like a lullaby. It helps me sleep better. Whenever I wake up from a dream (it doesn't matter if it is a good or bad dream), I hear the song ends. I had a bad dream this time. That's the tenth one this week. Trying to go back to sleep will only lead to more bad dreams. Sometimes I give up on sleeping and either take a walk around the Order or sneak to the kitchen and eat or train to keep my mind off of everything. This time, I want to stay.

Where are the good dreams? Did they get lost? I haven't had a good dream in a while. Ever since I became an Exorcist, I don't often get good dreams. The thought pains me.

I tried not to think any further. I tried to relax and rest myself to bed. It feels a bit nicer, but my bones still shake. I waited until my body relaxes. Finally, I can faintly hear the lullaby. The dream flashes into me like a memory. This wasn't a dream though; it was a nightmare. I can see people dying. I couldn't move. I couldn't save them. I can see the blood covering the whole area. The same liquid color I see every day. The same color that made me feel sick. I can see that very cold chilling smile directing right at me. Who was that? For some reason, that smile looks familiar. That smile is the last thing I saw in that nightmare, and it was immediately forgotten.

My eyes shot open again and the lullaby instantly stops without warning. The cold sweat that runs through my skin came back. The setting came back too.

Why did they die? Why did those who are dear to me die? Not them... why them? Why did I watch them die?

I asked myself why am I shaking again?

It's still dark out and it didn't look like the sky changed.

I gave up on the thought of sleeping. I didn't want to leave the bed because my muscles are too lazy to move. My mind also gave me the possibilities of me sleeping at any moment. That would've been weird if someone finds me sleeping in the hallway or I would've got caught sneaking in the kitchen by Jerry.

I look to see who is sleeping next to me. The tiny golden ball with wings and a long tail is curling next to my pillow, trying to get comfortable. I force myself to smile as I watch Timcanpy sleeping soundlessly. I can tell Timcanpy is dreaming, but I don't know what he is dreaming about. My first guess is our master. He probably misses master a lot.

I have nothing to do. My mind is awake but my muscles are asleep. What can I do? The thought made me want to go back to sleep, but I can't sleep. I try to get myself to think about how the lullaby goes, but I don't remember. I don't remember its sad melody. I don't remember why I didn't like it. I don't remember why I need it to help me sleep.

I gave up on the lullaby and immediately thought about something else. I thought of my friends. I thought about if I could sleep with someone that can help me sleep better. I was bored enough to think about the different possibilities of what would happen. I started out with Kanda. I know for a fact he'll kick me right out. On top of that, he probably wouldn't answer. I wouldn't speak of Lenalee! If I go near her room, her brother Komui would kill me! I refuse to ask Komui because I would get the chills from hearing him talking about Lenalee—awake or asleep. On second thought, I think Komui is doing an all-nighter with the science department. Lavi is the type to snore, so I wouldn't recommend that. I thought of other possibilities again and they suddenly gave me goosebumps. Just the thought of sleeping with someone made me blushed and got me the wrong idea. I feel like a kid just asking to sleep with someone, so I immediately gave up the thought of sleeping with someone.

I wonder what time is it now. I still can't sleep. I waited for me to sleep, but my mind resisted. I waited for a good amount of time. I'm not so sure how long I've waited. All I know it feels like I waited for a long time. While waiting, I look at the skinny crescent moon. I don't know how it can just stay awake and wait until the sun comes up. I don't know.

Finally, I can faintly hear the lullaby again. Even though it was seconds ago, I forgot how it started. I close my eyes again and try to listen to the melody of the lullaby. For once I think the lullaby is... heart-warming... yet sad at the same time.

From the distance, I can see my friends. I can see them smiling and calling out my name to come with them. I didn't know I was moving. I didn't know I was holding out my hand to reach them. I reach out my hands for them, but I notice them moving away from me. Instead, they moved to make a path for me. Only one person stands out. I thought I can feel my heart jumping. That long top hat and the long coat made me remember that one person who I treasure the most. The one I miss the most and the one who made all my nightmares go away. I can hear him calling out my name. That made me want to run towards him. I was able to hug him, and he hugged me back.

I wish the dream can last forever, but it doesn't last forever. I can feel water running down on my cheeks and I faintly force a smile. I feel even better when something softly pats my head. I take it as a hand, but I soon realize it isn't a hand. It didn't matter anymore because I only want to stay within that dream.

I really want to hear him say, "It's alright. Everything will be okay." But I can see him mouth those same exact words.

* * *

_Yes this really happened... sort of. Not the part where Allen thinks about sleeping with someone. I don't think that way. I love sleeping all by myself. I enjoy it naturally. The other thing that didn't happened was the part he woke up automatically because of a dream. "Some people" also woke me up because of the stupid puzzle cube! I don't care what it is called, but I like to mess with it whenever my sister is done with it! It's really funny and fun! It's risky too, but who cares! So... thanks for reading (and please review!) and get a good night sleep! (I hope.)_


End file.
